Legend of the Dark Victini: The Christmas Special!
by SMA-H
Summary: Just a short Christmas special about our favorite couple, Xavier and Amanda! Takes place just after Legend of the Dark Victini: The Epic Fanfic. Now a two-shot, thanks to a nice reviewer.
1. The Blizzard on Christmas or: The Eye

This is just a short Christmas special! Takes place just after Legend of the Dark Victini: The Epic Fanfic.

Time: 11:00 P.M.

Place: A Secret Area, North Unova

POV: Amanda Ketchum

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo.

It was so cold. Sooo cold. I should not have trekked off to the northern portion of Unova to go find a Beartic to catch. But I wanted a Christmas present for Xavier. So I did.

And then I got caught in a blizzard, wandered around for I don't know how long, and then I found a shack, which I fell asleep in, and now I'm awake, with no idea what the time is or where I am, and in addition…

I'm freezing. And I'm snowed in. And I didn't bring a fire Pokemon. Dang it. Why didn't I bring a fire Pokemon?

So now I have no choice but to wait out the storm. And then what? Dig my way out? Who knows.

All my Pokemon were in their Pokeballs, which were warm, I guess. I didn't want to call them out into the cold.

As I looked out of the window into the cold, I thought I saw a yellow orb… That sort of changed into an eye. A creepy yellow eye. It was probably a hallucination caused by the cold or something…

I started to get sleepy. No! I can't fall asleep!

I hope I don't get frostbite…

I hope I don't get pneumonia…

I hope I don't fall asleep again…

Daaaaaaaaaaang iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
><em>...A while later…<br>_––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Wake up… Wake up… Waaake up… Come on, wake up! Wake up, Amanda!"

"Huh… what…" I mumbled, waking up. A seemingly white figure was leaning over me. My first thought:

Beartic.

Maybe my mind was numbed from the cold, but that's what I thought. So I immediately pulled another crazy move – and tackled the thing. "Raaaah! Getoffme, Beartic!" I started kicking it, punching it, yanking at its hair... Its black and white hair… With red and green streaks…

Oops.

"Amanda… I'm not a Beartic." Xavier was sprawled on the floor, his hair a total mess. He was wearing a white cloak. "Although, I did see a couple on the way here." He got up. "But why in the world did _you_ decide to come up _here_, to the very north of Unova, two days before Christmas?"

"Why did you?" I countered.

"I was looking for you!"

"Oh. Okay." I took Xavier's hand and got up. "Well, the truth is, I wanted a Christmas present for you. So I went up here to catch a Beartic. Although, I didn't expect a blizzard."

"You were gonna catch a Beartic? For me?" Xavier looked almost surprised. "That's… So nice of you. But you know, everybody was really worried about you when they found out you weren't at that Pokemon center. Your mom was practically having a nervous breakdown, which is so not like her. It's a good thing Victini over there was able to track you down."

I looked over at Victini, who seemed to be just sitting in the empty fireplace. Except he himself was on fire. He waved to me, then went back to being a fire.

"Well… Good thing for Victini." I commented.

"Yeah." Xavier went to his signature pose, with one hand in his pocket and the other adjusting his hair (He didn't have a hat, since the Legendaries poofed it away back in the Hall of Origin). "You know… It's Christmas Day now. I have a present. For you." He pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket. "I caught this on my way here. It's a…"

"No. Way." I knew what was coming.

"…Beartic," Xavier finished. "I caught a Beartic for you." He smiled in a goofy way, about to laugh. "Here you go!"

"Well, thank you! Now I have a Beartic to give to you. This trip was all worth it!" I joked.

"No, no, keep it. I actually already have a Beartic," Xavier told me.

"Okay." I put the Pokeball in my pocket. "I wish I _did_ have something for you…"

"You know… Finding you here is enough of a gift for me." Xavier smiled again. "I was really worried I was going to lose you."

"Don't worry." I took his hands in mine. "I'm not gone yet."

And I pulled him towards me and suddenly I was kissing him and he was kissing me back.

Which really, is probably the best Christmas present I've ever gotten.

A few minutes later we broke away. We had to go back home, of course. We walked out the door, where everything was covered in snow… Except for a walkway that Victini had melted away.

As we walked towards home, hand in hand, we talked. "You know… You fell for me… Kinda fast, don't you think?" I pointed out.

"That's true. But you know, I believe our love was meant to be, one way or the other. Especially now that I know that the Legendaries are really real." Xavier looked to the sky. "Besides… You could say that you fell for _me_ first…" He teased.

"Yeah right!"

"Oh, come on, you know it's true!"

We both laughed for a while. We finally got close to the nearest town, after a while. All the Christmas decorations were up, and it all looked really pretty. I smiled. Xavier whispered in my ear two sentences:

"You have cold hands. Merry Christmas."

END SPECIAL


	2. An Evolution for Christmas

Well, The Shinobi Hobo, who was nice enough to review, convinced me to make another chapter! Again, takes place after Legend of the Dark Victini: The Epic Fanfic.

Time: 7:00 P.M.

Place: Another Secret Area, North Unova

POV: Xavier's Victini

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo.

It was Christmas. Christmas Day. I'd just helped Xavier rescue Amanda, and now the sun was just coming up. Xavier and Amanda went to Xavier's house at the Pokemon League, and I went with them. But I didn't stay long. I had something important to do.

I flew away while Xavier and Amanda were still opening presents from their friends, family, and (of course) Xavier's many new fans. He was gonna be busy for a while. I had some time.

I flew back to North Unova, all the way to a very tall mountain. On the mountain was a hot spring. There were several Pokemon just milling around.

I hid in a snowdrift and threw a small red stone – a firestone – into the spring. It sank, making a plop! sound.

One of the Pokemon, a Pansear, noticed the splash and walked over to the pool. She didn't see anything, so she shrugged and just jumped in. The other Pokemon did, too.

One of the other Pokemon, a Simisear, looked at where the Pansear had jumped in and saw a light coming from the water. The Pansear floated back up – but she was no longer a Pansear. A Simisear stood in her place. She swam up to the other Simisear and embraced him, both Pokemon celebrating.

My job was done.

I flew away.

A couple minutes later, I was back at Xavier's house. I walked in the door with a satisfied feeling. Xavier looked over to me and said, "Victini? Where have you been?"

'Oh, nowhere.' I answered.

Unsatisfied with my answer, Xavier tilted his head at me and seemed to grudgingly accept it. "Okay then… But do you know where my firestone is? It's gone missing. I mean, I have others, but that one was given to me by Ho-Oh, who was apparently nice enough to send me a present."

Aw, man.

END SPECIAL


End file.
